As more devices are added to home communication networks, managing these devices becomes more complicated. For example, there may be several electronic devices in a living room, including a television, cable box, and audio amplifier for audio. Users would use individual remotes to control each device, or wade through a complicated setup process for setting up a universal remote. Sometimes, the device is not recognized by the pre-printed universal remote catalog, especially when the device is newer than the universal remote control.